Wolf Of Gothem Batman The Animated Series Tim Drake Robin X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis was always gifted ever since her birth. Things have never been easy for Alexis. What will happen now when she runs into The Boy Wonder Robin Aka Tim Drake? Can he help her to remember what having a family and feeling love is truly like? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESCRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

ok those of you know the drill skip the oc intro down to first chapter and those who want to see pics and such go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

* * *

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Codename: Rose later Silver Wolf

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 13 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Nationality: Is Spanish and Italian due to mother being both but father was American so has three heritages but has no accent unless speaking in Spanish or Italian then will take on the accent of the language she is speaking in

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color, length, and type: Very Light Blonde, beyond shoulder length, mix between straight and wavy

Skin tone: Picture

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture

Meeting Alexis clothes:

Usual clothes:

Crime fighting clothes:

Training clothes:

Adventure clothes:

Formal dress:

School clothes:

Formal casual clothes:

Sleep clothes:

Alexis's theme in human form: Speechless

Alexis's fighting theme in human form: Lies a warrior

Alexis and Tim Drake's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her and spiders deathly afraid of them no matter how small

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Tim Drake

Closest friend out of everyone: Tim Drake

Close friends: Tim Drake

Best friends: Tim Drake

Friends: Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Dick Grayson, and Barabra Gordon

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother Luna who was a elemental wolf and her father Logan who was a lunar wolf. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother Luna she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a winged wolf named Sky only to loose her as well due to poison wolves at the age of 7. Ever since Alexis has been on her own due to her past experiences she isn't very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Wolf form

Name: Alexis

Nickname: Alex

Codename: Rose later Silver Wolf

Gender: Female

Age: 3 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Nationality: Is Spanish and Italian due to mother being both but father was American so has three heritages but has no accent unless speaking in Spanish or Italian then will take on the accent of the language she is speaking in

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: Into the Rush

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel

Alexis and Tim Drake's theme song: Thank you Stars

Accessories:

Powers: Elemental powers and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to and deathly afraid of spiders

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Tim Drake

Closest friend out of everyone: Tim Drake

Close friends: Tim Drake

Best friends: Tim Drake

Friends: Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Dick Grayson, and Barabra Gordon

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother Luna who was a elemental wolf and her father Logan who was a lunar wolf. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother Luna she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a winged wolf named Sky only to loose her as well due to poison wolves at the age of 7. Ever since Alexis has been on her own due to her past experiences she isn't very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Meeting Alexis

One night while Alexis is out walking around the city streets she hears some noise and turns to see a boy with a mask and a cape getting cornered by three men. Alexis then runs over and shifts to wolf form and tackles away one of the men growling and showing her teeth as she stands in front of the boy protectively.

"Get out of our way mutt!" One of the men shouts as he comes at Alexis with a bat only for Alexis to grab a hold of the bat and use it to swing the man at a wall scaring him and his friends off. Alexis then turns to the boy and shifts to human form.

"You alright?" Alexis asks.

"Yea thanks. Who are you?" The boy asks.

"That's none of your concern." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form.

"Whoa." The boy says as he sees Alexis shift into a wolf.

"Humans.." Alexis says as she shakes her head before turning and running.

"Hey wait!" The boy shouts as he tries to chase after Alexis but looses her.


	2. Meeting Again

As Alexis is laying down for the night in an old abandoned she hears someone outside and gets up growling only to see the boy she helped.

"Hey why did you run from me earlier?" The boy asks.

"As I told you earlier that's not your concern. Now why did you follow me?" Alexis growls.

"He isn't the only one who followed you." A voice says revealing to be a man in a dark black bat costume.

"Who are you both and what do you want!?" Alexis snaps getting defensive.

"Whoa. Take it easy we're not here to hurt you. The opposite in fact." The boy says as he puts his hands up defensively.

"We wanted to talk to you." The man says.

"About what exactly?" Alexis asks.

"We wanted to ask you why you helped me. You didn't have to and yet you still chose to. Why did you do it?" The boy asks as he steps a little closer to Alexis only to stop as she snarls at him.

"I'm not the type of person to walk away when someone needs help. Besides not like anybody would of done that for me." Alexis says.

"Why do you say that?" The man asks.

"Take a good look at me. I'm a wolf not a human... Not completely human anyway. People take one good look at me and see me as something that should be dead. Even my own kind see me that way because I'm different. Even though I know no one would help me I still try to help them." Alexis says sadly.

"Why don't you give someone... A human.. A chance to prove you wrong?" The boy asks.

"Oh please. Like I said people don't want anything to do with me. Why would you want to help me?" Alexis asks.

"Because your different. If you allow it follow us. We can give you a reason to let us help. We can give you a home with people who will help you and show you that you really can trust others. Will you at least give us that chance?" The boy asks.

"Fine." Alexis says as she gets into a bat looking car with the boy and the older man.


	3. Joining the Group

As the car stops at a mansion Alexis gets out and follows the two males down to a cave.

"So what do you think you can show to me that will prove I can trust you?" Alexis asks.

"This but I need you to promise you will never say a word about what you see." The boy says.

"Oh please who would I tell? Besides I don't like humans anyways. I'm not gonna say anything. I'm not that way. Plus I have no interest and nothing to gain from from you two. So show me what your going to show me and get it over with." Alexis says as both males then take off their masks.

"Ok so you've taken your masks off. So what?" Alexis asks.

"We're showing you our identities since you were willing to show us yours. You could of acted just like a normal wolf but you showed me anyway. I'm not sure what your name is b-" The boy then gets cut off by Alexis.

"Alexis. My name is Alexis." Alexis says.

"Well Alexis as he was trying to say we want you to join us. We'll help you if you'll let us but would like you to join our team and live with us." The older male says.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asks.

"He's telling the truth. We want you to join us. Please give us a chance." The boy says.

"Fine. I guess since I don't have anywhere to go. But this does not mean I trust you completely." Alexis says.

"Good. Then since you'll be staying here my name is Bruce Wayne. I am otherwise known as Batman." The older male says.

"I'm Tim Drake. I'm also known as Robin." The boy says.

"I guess it's nice to meet you both." Alexis says.

"There is one other who lives here. His name is Alfred and if you need something he will help you." Bruce says before walking away.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you will sleep until Alfred gets you a place ready." Tim says as Alexis follows him to a room.

"Who's room is this?" Alexis asks.

"My room." Tim says.

"So where will you sleep?" Alexis asks.

"In here. We're gonna share my bed for the night. I'm sure by tomorrow Alfred will have you a room ready tomorrow." Tim says.

"Um yea just don't really be touching me. I'll be happy just sleeping at your feet in my wolf form." Alexis says.

"Alright well I'm gonna go change. I'll get Bruce to give us some money and I'll take you shopping tomorrow for anything you need. So goodnight." Tim says as he goes into another room to change.

"Goodnight I guess." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and gets on the end of the bed falling asleep quickly.


	4. Holiday Knights

_**A/N: Before starting Alexis's codename is Rose. So please do not ask who is Rose because I've done said it is Alexis's codename.**_

"Hiyo couch potatoes. I'm interrupting the toilet bowl to bring you my very special new years resolution. Starting tonight at midnight I your loving uncle Joker do solemnly vow not to kill anyone for a whole year. Which means I'm gonna have to work extra fast to bump off a few more of you today." The Joker says as he interrupts a foot ball game on the television and laughs.

"Hysterical." Robin says.

"Yea no kidding." Rose says.

"As to who, how, and when let's make that a game. A count down of victims that will end at midnight unless our dear dark knight stops me first." The Joker says as he then laughs as Gordon turns off the tv.

"Joker broadcast that message at noon. Since then only one victim has turned up. Doctor John Ericson. A pioneer at sonic research at goth corp." Gordon says.

"Says here he was working on some sort of special weapon." Robin says as he reads a piece of paper.

"A solar sonic bomb. Once activated the device releases waves of hyper sound. Strong enough to kill anyone within ear shot. Unless they're wearing these special mufflers." Gordan says holding ear muffs as Rose and Robin sit on the desk.

"Joker's got the bomb and he's gonna use it tonight. He promised a count down of victims and there's no bigger count down than on new years eve at Gothem square." Batman says.

"Than that should be our next step." Rose says as she hops off the desk.

*Timeskip*

"You sure he'll be here?" Robin asks as he, Rose, and Batman wait on a roof close to Gothem square.

"With murder on this scale Joker will be close by to enjoy his handy work. Even in this crowd he'll stick out like a sore thumb." Batman says as he, Rose, and Robin climb down the building and into an ally.

"You were saying." Robin says as he sees the crowd wearing Joker masks.

"Oh jeez. I'm not even sure I can track Joker with this crowd of people wearing those masks and get the right one." Rose says as she shifts to wolf form.

"Not only has Joker found the perfect hiding place he's fixed it so all his victims will die with a smile." Batman says as they hop onto the roof of a truck looking for the Joker.

"There. Those clowns are wearing mufflers." Batman says as he uses a batterang to hit Joker in the head.

"Nice shot!" Rose says as the three of them then glide down on ropes before knocking into two clowns as they then land a few feet away from the clowns before Joker and the clowns get up as the group then starts fighting.

"Robin watch out!" Rose barks as Robin gets chased by one of the clowns. Rose then lunges at the clown before noticing Joker hit Batman in the head with a cooler filled with ice and champagne bottles.

"Batman!" Robin yells as he tries to go help Batman but gets yanked back by a clown. Rose then stops what she is doing looking at Batman and Robin resulting in her getting thrown at a crate harshly yelping upon impact.

"Poor bat. The champagne went right to your head. Now you'll miss the big count down." Joker says as people start counting down. Batman then manages to get the Joker to hit himself in the eye with the lid on the champagne bottle and then tries to use the bottle to spray the machine making it stop but the Joker shoots him. Just as Rose is about to get up she notices the bell falling down to where the Joker is showing that Batman stopped the machine.

"Oh Joker. Look up." Rose says as the bell then falls onto the Joker. Robin then gets loose from the clown holding him and runs over to Rose helping her up.

"Ouch." Joker says as the crowd cheers before Rose and Robin go over to Batman.

*Timeskip*

"How are you feeling?" Tim asks as he comes into Alexis's room.

"I'm doing better. Got a headache from hitting the crate though." Alexis says.

"Well that's good to hear. So I thought you didn't like humans. How come you helped me back there?" Tim asks.

"I never said I didn't like you. I said i don't like humans in general. But I dislike the Joker even more. Far as I'm concerned your one of the few good ones." Alexis says.

"Well not all of us are bad. Also I brought you some hot chocolate. I figured it may help the head ache since chocolate is a comfort food." Tim says as he hands Alexis a cup before sitting beside her on the bed.

"How did you know it's a comfort food?" Alexis asks.

"Let's just say my friend Barabra told me. I also learned do not make her mad." Tim says.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me. I wont bite... or at least I won't bite you, Alfred, and Bruce anyway. I make no promises to Joker or anyone who wishes to harm people." Alexis says.

"Glad to hear your on our side." Tim says as he chuckles a bit.

"And I'm glad your on mine." Alexis says with a slight smile.


	5. Cold Comfort

"So freeze just let you go? Doesn't make sense." Robin says.

"Yea I don't understand why he would do that either." Rose says.

"Nothing about Freeze's behavior makes sense anymore." Batman says as he is searching through his computer.

"Before he did everything to keep his wife alive. But after she was revived he never came to see her." Batgirl says as she brings up a picture of Freeze's wife.

"Why not?" Robin asks.

"Nobody knows." Batman says.

"She finally gave up waiting. Married her doctor and left Gotham for good and after the last few days who can blame her." Batgirl says.

*Timeskip*

"Why don't you watch some tv Alexis? I mean you don't gotta do homework right this minute." Tim says as he is watching tv.

"Yes but the sooner I get it done the more time I have to do whatever. Besides I don't want a lecture from Bruce about it. I gave up that argument when I moved in with you guys." Alexis says as Bruce then comes in the room and turns off the tv.

"Aflred tells me you failed a civics test. Also Alexis well done on your math test." Bruce says coldly.

"Like I really care what a district attorney does." Tim says as he begins writing in his book.

"You don't know the first thing about the american justice system do you?" Bruce asks as he sits down.

"I know its bogus." Tim says.

"And how did you come to that well thought out conclusion?" Bruce asks.

"Watching you." Tim says as they then hear the door bell ring.

"You don't exactly follow the rules a due process." Tim says.

"I... How did you do on your math test?... Alfred!" Bruce shouts as they look over to see Freeze and his henchwomen holding Alfred at gun point at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry master Bruce." Alfred says as one of the girls freezes the stairs before the other pushes him down the frozen stairs. As Alfred stops at the bottom hitting the couch Bruce then goes over to his side.

"A touching scene. I would be moved if I was still capable of it." Freeze says as he slides down the ice over to Bruce as Alfred gets up and walks away a bit.

"You don't have to do this. Wayne enterprises helped save your wife's life and we can help you." Bruce says.

"It's too late for that. Much too late." Freeze says.

"Why? I have some people working for me who can-" Bruce then gets cut off as Freeze backhands him onto the couch.

"You were just a boy when you lost your family. But you keep trying to create a surrogate family for yourself. To destroy you I need only destroy that. Perhaps your beloved surrogate son and daughter. No I think the surrogate father." Freeze says as he points his gun at Alexis and Tim before pointing it at Alfred and begins freezing him from the feet up. Batgirl then appears knocking into Freeze's girls as freeze tries blasting her but misses. Then Alexis, Tim, and Bruce take care of Freeze's girls while Batgirl goes after freeze as she then manages not only to take his freeze gun away from him but also shoot him with it and freeze him against the wall. Alexis, Tim, and Batgirl then watch as Freeze manages to breaks free and smashes through the wall while one of his girls recovers his gun by bashing Alexis, Tim, and Barbara over the head with a block of ice.

"We're done here." Freeze says as he gestures the girls to come as they then make haste for their van parked out front. Batgirl then manages to lodge a tracer on their van as no one is able to give a chase after them.

*Timeskip*

"How you doing Alfred." Alexis asks as she and Tim walk over to see batman setting Alfred up in a rejuvenating Jacuzzi chemical bath.

"This chemical bath is surprisingly soothing. Not at all unpleasant." Alfred says.

"Good because your gonna have to stay in it for a while." Batman says as he goes over to Batgirl by the computer before the tracer goes off and the two make their way for the batmobile.

"Tim, Alexis, you stay with Alfred." Batman says as he walks past Alexis and Tim.

"But." Tim says.

"I'm quite content by myself sir. I don't think I'll need anything." Alfred says.

"See?" Tim says as he smiles.

"Except perhaps a spot of tea." Alfred says.

"Tea?" Alexis asks.

"With honey and lemon if you would. And a few of those lovely tea cookies would do well." Alfred says as they watch Batman and Batgirl drive off.

"Come on Tim let's just go. Clear we're not going anywhere." Alexis says.

"Oh alright." Tim says as he sighs giving in.


	6. Over the Edge

"Bruce Wayne stop where you are!" Gordon shouts as Batman, Robin, and Rose are running from the police shooting at them quickly heading for the batmobile from Gorden then has it blown up before the three then quickly run and hide behind a statue.

"The hanger. Go." Batman says as rose and robin run on ahead as Batman later catches up to them before they are then stopped by Renee.

"Batman! Don't move." Renee says as they are beginning to be closed in on by both sides as Batman then grabs Rose and Robin before jumping into the dock where the batboat is before the three land below and begin running again. Shortly after reaching the boat and being shot at they see Alfred tackling Gordon.

"Aflred." Batman says as a man tries to get Alfred off of Gordon.

"Keep going sir! Keep going!" Alfred shouts as he is then arrested.

"Let's get outta here!" Rose shouts seeing police running at them shooting causing the group to jump into the boat and escaping out of the batcave.

"Don't look now but we got company." Robin says as they are now being chased by a police boat.

"Bring your craft to an immediate halt. This is your only warning." The man says as he then fires rockets at the Batboat. Just as the shooter is then about to take one final shot at point-blank range, an explosion foils his efforts as they are then saved by Nightwing on a jetski.

"Yea!" Robin says happily seeing Nightwing as the police then open fire at him as well but Nightwing dodges the rocket and fires two torpedoes at them bringing the police boat and the chase to a halt. Nightwing then leads them to a cave along the shore to hideout.

*Timeskip*

"I never thought it would end this way. For us or for Barbara. I still don't know everything that happened." Nightwing says.

"I'll never forget. I can see it as clearly as my parents murder. Scarecrow had seized control of city hall. While we finished off his goons the maniac ran. Barbara went after him." Batman says sadly.

"Everything gone.. Just like that." Nightwing says sadly.

"Now what do we do?" Rose asks as Batman gestures they're staying put.

"Your kidding?" Robin asks.

"No he's right. Until we work out our next move this is it. But we'll need supplies and equipment. I'm going." Nightwing says.

"It's too dangerous. I've got everything we need at my loft. I'll be in and out before the cops ever find the place." Nightwing says as he leaves.

*Timeskip*

"They've got him downtown. I figure we break in, take out the guards, and spring Alfred and Nightwing at the same time." Tim says as he arrives back at the hideout.

"No." Batman says.

"What do you mean? They're in trouble we need to go help them. They we're only protecting us." Alexis says.

"It's over. Gordon feels betrayed and maybe he was. He won't give up until he gets me. You both have to leave me now. Protect each other and give yourselves up. No one will blame the two of you for what happened." Batman says as he goes over to Alexis and Tim as Tim is crying.

"What about you?" Tim asks as Batman begins to walk off.

"I don't know." Batman says as he walks off leaving Tim running off upset.

"Tim wait!" Alexis shouts as she runs after him going with him.

*Reality due in the episode it was all a hallucination until this point*

"She's waking up." Tim says seeing Barbara waking up.

"Thank goodness." Alfred says as the group crowd around Barbara.

"What a relief." Rose says.

"How do you feel?" Batman asks.

"Terrible. Thank heavens your not dead." Barbara says happily as she takes off her oxygen mask and hugs Batman.

"Is that what you saw?" Batman asks as Barbara nods sadly.

"You and my father at each other's throats because I was killed without ever telling him... About this." Barbara says as she picks up her costume.

"Your deepest fear brought to live by the Scarecrow." Batman says.

"He gassed you before we nailed him. You've been out all night." Robin says as he covers Barbara with a blanket.

"It seem so real." Barbara says.

"It was only a dream but even our darkest fears can seem real in a dream." Rose says.

"I've ignored this fear for too long. I have to deal with it." Barbara says as she looks at Batman.

"I understand." Batman says as he nods.


	7. Critters

"Then it wasn't the insecticide that killed them." Batgirl says as Batman is analyzing a giant mantis that attack him on his date.

"The dna was altered so that these insects were immune to poisons. They were engineered to self destruct when they did." Batman says.

"But why would someone do that?" Robin asks.

"Why would someone wanna mess with the animal and insects in the animal kingdom anyways? It isn't right or natural." Rose says.

"To show us that he can. This was just the preview. The real show has yet to begin." Batman says.

*Timeskip*

"Batgirl watch out! There's giant cows in the road!" Rose shouts as Batgirl stops the batmobile seeing the giant cows.

"Holy cow!" Robin says.

"You had to say it." Batgirl says not sounding amused.

"Nothing here. How are you three doing?" Batman asks coming in on the communicator as a cow uses its horns to push the batmobile around.

"Actually we're a little busy." Robin says as the batmobile is spinning around.

"Little is an understatement." Rose says as another cow walks on top of the batmobile.

"We've just been run over by a cow." Robin says as they then get out of the batmobile and run over to see the cows attack everything in sight. Rose then looks over to see a man being chased and uses her plant abilities to tie the cows legs together stopping it.

"Guys there's another one over there." Rose says pointing to a cow ramming into a shop.

"We got this one." Batgirl says as robin then distracts the cow acting as a decoy while Batgirl then traps it in a building using a cement truck.

*Timeskip*

Later as the three arrive at the farm thanks to the bat tracer Batgirl, Rose, and Robin arrive just in time to knock out a pig chasing Bullock with tranquilizer darts and save him as a blonde haired girl comes running over to the unconscious pig as Batgirl then tries to jump down and tackle her but does no good as it doesn't even phase her as she then picks Batgirl up.

"Beef steroids." The girl says as she then hits Batgirl knocking her unconscious before grabbing Rose and wrapping a piece of metal around making her unable to do much while watching Batman trying to fight Farmer Brown before the girl then stops Robin and stops Batman in doing so upon seeing her holding Robin.

"I'll be taking that snazzy belt of yours." Farmer Brown says as Batman drops his weapons reluctantly.

*Timeskip*

"Thought this might be a good place to keep ya. Least till the silo takes off." Farmer Brown says as putting the group in the silo while his daughter keeps them put at gunpoint.

"Takes off?" Rose asks.

"It's actually a rocket bat folks. Set to land in Gotham park lake." Farmer Brown says.

"What's that noises?" Robin asks hearing a noise in the silo.

"Insects. It's a hive." Batman says as the group look up to see dozens of unhatched mantis eggs.

"Yes sir with bigger better more lasting bugs. And the people of Gotham are gonna make sure they're well fed if you get my meaning. Adios." Farmer Brown says as he closes the door on them as the rocket begins preparing to take off as Batman tries ramming the door at no avail as the eggs begin to hatch.

"So you survived the Joker and the rest of those creeps only to buy in at that farmer and a bunch of bugs and I gotta be here to see it." Bullock says.

"Look out!" Batgirl says as a giant mantis drops down to them.

"Everyone freeze." Batman says as the mantis then attacks the group before focusing on Batman who tricks it into breaking the door open.

"Move! Keep going!" Batman shouts as everyone but him runs out of the silo and into a barn while Batman then drives a truck into the silo causing the silo to explode in midair over the boat the farmer and his daughter escaped in destroying the bugs while the group watch the boat they're in go down.

"Now that's pretty." Batgirl says as the farmer and his daughter are later arrested.


	8. Animal Act

"Hey it's a free rooftop isn't it." A voice says causing Robin to turn around seeing Rose growling in wolf form while Batman is holding a batterang at a dark figure.

"Nightwing. What are you doing here?" Robin asks as Batman puts his weapon away while Rose shifts back to human form when seeing it is Nightwing.

"Oh just following a pattern of obsessive behavior that stillded me at an early age." Nightwing says as he smirks.

"You should work on your stealth skills. I heard you coming half way across the roof." Batman says bluntly.

"Good to see you too." Nightwing says annoyedly.

"Hey look." Robin says as he points to someone climbing to the top of a radio tower.

"I don't believe someone would be doing any repairs on that tower. Not this late anyway." Rose says. Batman then confronts the assailant but is attacked and thrown from the roof. While he is able to save himself with his grappling hook Nightwing, Rose, and Robin are left to confront the criminal alone. Robin and Rose try tying up the crook with bolas but the crook simply breaks the cords and takes off running. Nightwing gives chase and manages to knock off the criminal's hat revealing that it's actually a gorilla.

"Peaches?" Nightwing asks seeing the gorilla.

"It's a monkey." Robin says as he, Rose, and Batman come over only to have Nightwing knocked into them by the gorilla as it then escapes.

"I know that gorilla." Nightwing says.

*Timeskip*

"Ok really creepy. Don't like this place." Alexis says seeing a clown shoot fakes snakes out of a flower at Tim.

"They we're only fake snakes." Dick says.

"Still don't like this place. Still creepy." Alexis says.

"You could of warned us about this place." Tim says annoyedly.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Dick asks as they continue walking.

"Hey Dick Grayson. Long time no see." A man lifting a bar bell says as the group walk over to him.

"Hi Bruno." Dick says as the group say hello to people before walking into the bit top tent.

"This must have been such a cool place to grow up." Tim says happily.

"Speak for yourself. This place gives me the creeps... But I do like that are plenty of animals I've never seen before." Alexis says seeing the people and animals in the tent.

"It was a cool place... There she is. Hello Peaches. Hello girl." Dick says as the group go over to a gorilla in a cage seeing the gorilla is quite docile and friendly.

"Sure that's the one? She seems kinda... different." Tim says.

"I thought it was her... Hey!" Dick says as he is about to pet Peaches before he is then grabbed by a whip and pulled away from the cage.

"This ain't no petting zoo." A woman with a snake wrapped around her says.

"Miranda?" Dick asks as he undos the whip around his arm.

"Yea?" The woman asks.

"Miranda it's me. Dicky. Tada." Dick says as he then poses.

"Dicky Grayson? You've grown." Miranda says.

"So have you." Dick says as he goes over to Miranda as Tim them drags Alexis over with him.

"Ahem Tim drake and this is Alexis Hathaway. Friends of Dicky's." Tim says.

"Miranda Hane." Miranda says as she shakes hands with Tim.

"So you two know each other?" Alexis asks.

"We grew up together. Two circus brats from two old circus families. The Kane family wild animal acts!" Miranda says as she puts the snake up in it's box.

"And the flying Graysons! So uh where are your folks?" Dick asks.

"Retired to another state." Miranda says.

"Jeez. I have been away a long time." Dick says as they follow Miranda over to Peaches cage.

"So you train the animals?" Alexis asks.

"Some. Like Peaches here." Miranda says as she pets Peaches.

"She remembers me." Dick says as he goes to pet Peaches but Miranda stops him.

"Circus policy. No one touches the animals but me. Insurance premiums have just gotten too high." Miranda says as a man comes over.

"We're setting up the cages miss Kane." The man says.

"Sorry your gonna have to leave now. Some of us have to work for a living." Miranda says as she leaves with the man while the group look back at Peaches who is looking at them happily.

*Timeskip*

"What?" Batman asks as he comes in on the communicator.

"Computer just picked up a silent alarm at the sharp alert car locator factory." Robin says.

"Lovely. They get to go out doing something and we're stuck here. Joy." Rose says bored.

"Aww it's not so bad... Ok nevermind it's boring." Tim says as he tries to come up with something to retaliate Rose's comment but comes up with nothing.

*Timeskip*

"When your done there I still have the bears cage." Miranda says as she walks over with Alexis holding a arctic wolf pup.

"Great. How exactly is it that I get stuck with this while Alexis is helping with the animals?" Tim asks.

"Well Dicky can be pretty persuasive and said Alexis has a way with animals. She's doing pretty well so far with the canines. And plus you said you wanted to see what circus life was like. Alexis here just wanted to see what it was like to work with the animals." Miranda says.

"I enjoy being an animal person." Alexis says as she smiles.

"Yippee for you." Tim says as he goes back to cleaning.


	9. Old Wounds

"And another loser bites the dust... Hey that's two." Robin says as he manages to stop two thief's pick pocketing but gets trapped by a third one of a trash bin as he then runs off.

"And that makes three. Should of let me help." Rose says as she shakes her head seeing Robin getting himself out of the trash bin as Nightwing comes around the corner with the thief who ran off while Rose jumps down to them.

"Here kid I think you lost this." Nightwing says as he puts the man down.

"I could of handled him." Robin says.

"Coulda woulda didn't. What's your excuse?" Nightwing asks as he looks at Alexis.

"Hey don't look at me like that. He insisted I let him handle this on his own. So I stayed out of it. He wasn't in any real danger so I let him learn the hard way of biting off more than you can chew." Alexis says as Nightwing looks at Robin before starting to walk away.

"You sound just like Batman. Even Rose has her times when she does it except she's more of a mother with it rather than just putting it so bluntly." Robin says.

"I'm nothing like him." Nightwing says coldly.

"Yea right. The mask. The attitude. The long underwear." Robin says as he puts handcuffs on the thief's.

"Drop it!" Nightwing says.

"I'd love to know what happened between you two." Robin says.

"Yea what did happen?" Rose asks.

"Things change." Nightwing says as Robin looks at him and smiles.

"No kidding. You guys used to be the greatest. Batman and Robin the dynamic duo." Robin says.

"Maybe you should ask him." Nightwing says.

"I did and you'll never guess what he said. Things change." Robin says as Nightwing looks at him and Rose.

*Timeskip*

"He was building for a long time. I realize that now. It was never really right. I mean this isn't exactly a normal childhood. For a human boy or a wolf shifting girl. But I guess things really started as sour when i graduated from college... I never put on that costume again." Nightwing says as he gets done telling his story of how he and Batman parted ways.

"That must of been so hard on you." Rose says feeling sorry for Nightwing.

"And you still haven't forgiven him?" Robin asks.

"Why should I? He'll never change." Nightwing says as he walks off with Rose and Robin following him.

"Looks like one of the thief's dropped a wallet they took." Alexis says as she picks up the wallet.

"Who's is it?" Robin asks as Nightwing takes out a little card.

"I don't believe it." Nightwing says shocked.

*Timeskip*

"I think this is yours Connor." Nightwing says putting the wallet on the desk as the man gasps turning the light to see Rose, Nightwing, and Robin before relaxing.

"Oh thanks but you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were the Batman." Connor says as Nightwing walks over to him.

"No." Nightwing says.

"I ran up against him once. It was a real eye opener. Forced me to get my life together. Now I've got this great job. Even Mr. Wayne knows me. Terrific guy. Never too busy to stop and ask how my boy's doing." Connor says as he sits down with a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Wayne is a good man." Nightwing says.

*Timeskip*

"Guess batman had a change of heart. Who'd of thought he had one." Robin says.

"Shocker." Alexis says before the group see the bat signal.

"Speak of the devil." Robin says as he and Rose prepare to take off.

"You coming with us?" Rose asks.

"I guess it's about time." Nightwing says as the three take off to go join Batman.


	10. Asking Alexis

Later as Alexis is sleeping she soon feels someone shaking her and wakes up to see Tim standing beside her bed.

"Tim what are you still doing up? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Alexis asks as she sits up yawning.

"Yea I know. Sorry for waking you but I couldn't wait until morning." Tim says as he sits down beside Alexis on her bed.

"Wait for what?" Alexis asks.

"This. I got this for you." Tim says as he shows Alexis a silver locket with a picture of him and her inside.

"It's beautiful Tim. I love it. But why are you giving it to me?" Alexis asks as she takes the locket from Tim.

"Well I've been thinking lately. You've always been by my side. Even when I was being a royal pain. You've never left no matter what. I realized I started getting feelings for you. I care for you a lot. Even if you don't feel the same way I wanted to tell you how I felt." Tim says.

"Tim I feel the same way." Alexis says as Tim looks at her happily.

"Really?" Tim asks happily.

"Yea I mean it's been the same for me. I care for you. Always have and always will." Alexis says happily.

"That's great. I'm happy you returned my feelings. If that's the case then let me make it official. Alexis will you be my girlfriend?" Tim asks.

"I'd love that Tim." Alexis says as she smiles.

"Well that's all I had to say if you wanna go back to sleep you can but I doubt I'll be able to with as happy as I am right now." Tim say happily as he is smiling.

"Alright Tim well goodnight." Alexis says as she lays down closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Alexis." Tim says.

"Um Tim you know we both have our own beds right?" Alexis asks as she opens her eyes feeling a body behind her realizing it is Tim laying beside her.

"I know but I just wanted to stay with you. Can I?" Tim asks.

"Alright just do let me sleep the rest of the night though." Alexis says.

"Not a problem." Tim says as he wraps his arms around Alexis's waist as the two soon fall asleep.


	11. Return of the Joker PT 1

**A/N: Ok so Alexis's new codename is Silver Wolf now since she is grown up now in this movie like Tim is **

Later as Alexis is walking around on the roof of a building she soon discovers the new Batman run into Gotham shipping and pulls her hood over her head before going to investigate. Once there Silver Wolf then spots the fake Jokerz who broke in stopped but got away.

"Well well so your the new Batman. You still got a lot to learn kid." Silver Wolf says as Batman looks at her.

"Who are you?" Batman asks.

"Now is that any way to greet any lady? Can't say the old Batman was much better with greetings when it came to strangers." Silver Wolf says.

"Wait you knew the old Batman?" Batman asks.

"Of course dear. Let's just say I'm an old friend of the bat family." Silver Wolf says as she pulls down her hood revealing her face.

"Wait so if your a friend of theirs why didn't you stop them from getting away?" Batman asks.

"Put it to you this way kid. If I don't see them as a threat i don't pursue. They're only fakes pretending to be the real thing. And trust me the real thing was a lot worse. I would do my best to avoid ever running into him if I was you." Silver Wolf says.

"You went against the real Joker as well?" Batman asks.

"Yup. I've had my own fair share of adventures kid. Now you best run along. Catch you later. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." Silver Wolf says as she takes off running before shifting to wolf form.

"Wait I don't even know you name!" Batman shouts before seeing the woman is now gone.


	12. Return of the Joker PT 2

"I still can't believe you are still doing this stuff. Didn't Bruce tell you he wanted you to stop fighting back as well?" Barbara asks as she and Alexis are taking care of Bruce.

"Yea but it's in my blood to help others and right wrongs. I can't just stop now. Besides I'm quite fine on my own. It's a sad way to live but it's doable all the same." Alexis says.

"So I see you met terry. He said you showed him your face." Barbara says.

"Oh yes. He still has a lot to learn but I think he'll do fine. But as far as my face I did it so he would know I'm a friend. I don't do that unless I see your trusty worthy." Alexis says.

"Like you did with Tim and Bruce?" Barbara asks.

"Something like that." Alexis says as she laughs slightly as Terry comes in upon seeing Alexis he looks at her shocked.

"Hey your that woman I saw the other day." Terry says.

"Quite right dear. Told you I was an old friend. But to be clear I do have a name. It's Alexis." Alexis says.

"So how is he?" Terry asks.

"The anti toxins done all it can. It's up to him now." Barbara says.

"He'll pull through. He's a fighter. Always has been." Alexis says.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't know who else to call." Terry says.

"Who else is there?" Barbara asks.

"That reminds me. I better check on our other patient." Terry says as he leaves to go check on Ace. Barbara and Alexis then walk into the room a Terry turns off the tv after seeing the news.

"Not every creepy in Gotham wears a purple suit." Terry says.

"It make my job simpler if they did." Barbara says.

"Be a lot more easy that's for sure." Alexis says.

"The Joker knew about Bruce, about me, and probably about the two of you too." Terry says as he puts the tv remote down.

"Someone knows I'll give you that one. But it's not the Joker and if it is I very highly doubt it. Not the real one." Alexis says.

"It couldn't be." Barbara says.

"Bruce said he was dead." Terry says.

"And?" Barbara asks.

"That's it. I know there's more. I'm apart of this. I need the answers Bruce can't give me. I deserve them." Terry says.

"What you may think you deserve may not be what you need. But I will warn you what your about to hear you may not like." Alexis says sadly.

"I thought talking about it would get easier over time. But some hurts never go away." Barbara says sadly as she goes over to a window.

"It's not only you Barbara. It still pains me very much as well. But if he insists than he should know." Alexis says as she goes over to Barbara placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Dick Grayson Nightwing had left to establish himself in another city. There were four of us then. Bruce, Alexis Rose who is now Silver Wolf, myself, and Robin Tim Drake. Robin was out alone that night when he came upon a woman in trouble." Barbara says.

"We had soon realized Tim was missing. Night after night we scowered the city. Running down every lead. Pressing down every underworld direction but no one had seen any sign of Robin. For three agonizing weeks there was nothing." Alexis says sadly.

"Then one night we were sent an invitation. We had Alexis stay back with Alfred while we went out that night. The asylum had been moved to a newer location with newer high security. The old building had been partially demolished and hung open like a rotting wound. But what we soon discovered there was far worse than we ever imagined. We buried the Joker deep beneath Arkum. The only other people who knew what happened that night was Alexis and my father the first commissioner Gordon. He promised to keep our secret. With his last act of cruelty the Joker had tainted us all with compromise and deception. I suppose he had the last laugh after all." Barbara says sadly.

"I'm assuming his girlfriend bought it too." Terry says.

"We never found her body but I doubt she'd be starting trouble now." Barbara says.

"And Tim?" Terry asks.

"We had a trusted friend doctor Leslie Thompkins. It took her a year but she was able to help Tim back to sanity still things were never really the same. Bruce forbade Tim to be Robin again and he forbade me to be Rose again but you saw how that went with me. He blamed himself for what happened and swore he'd never endanger another young partner. Tim left us soon after that. Determined to make it on his own. I left not long after Tim did. He was my boyfriend at the time and I swore I would always be there for him but after what happened we haven't said a word to each other since. I did find him eventually but I never let him know I was there watching over him. I was afraid of how he would react so I stayed in the shadows keeping a protective loving eye on him and eventually became Silver Wolf. We may never talk again but I'll never let him be alone like the both of us were once in our lives as kids." Alexis says.

"Did they ever patch things up?" Terry asks.

"Tim tried once or twice but you know Bruce. Tim even wanted to patch things up with Alexis but he told me he hadn't tried because he was afraid but he knew in his heart she was never far from him which he is correct about. I check up on Tim now and then. He's a top level communications engineer isn't married due to still caring very much for Alexis. Too bad those two won't talk face to face but still sweet how loyal to each other they are. Not too bad all things concerned." Barbara says as she begins to walk off with Alexis.

"He deserved a happy ending but he still has the most likely connection to that night." Terry says.


	13. Return of the Joker PT 3

Shortly as Alexis is walking down the hall she soon stops upon seeing Bruce walking her way.

"Bruce I uh..." Alexis says at a loss for words.

"Don't worry Alexis. He's fine. Just as the three of us are again. It's good to see you again after all this time. Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't be. I owe your much gratitude for that. You can go see him now if you like." Bruce says as he hugs Alexis before walking away as Alexis then knocks on the door before going in seeing Tim in the hospital bed.

"Alexis?" Tim asks shocked seeing her.

"Tim. Oh thank the stars your alright!" Alexis says as she begins crying before immediately running over to Tim and hugging.

"Your here. You've been here all this time. You've always been there." Tim says.

"Oh Tim right now that doesn't matter. What right now what matters is that your ok." Alexis says happily as Tim wipes away Alexis's tears.

"No. I have some things I need to say. All I ask is that you listen and then decide if you want to be mad." Tim says.

"Ok." Alexis says as she looks at him and nods before sitting down in a chair.

"I'm so sorry I left you without even saying good bye all that time. These are years we could never get back. I owe you so much and care for you so much that words can never express that. You've always been by my side even in the shadows over the years. The fact you've looked out for me all this time from the sidelines never even speaking a word to me out of fear of what might happen must of been so hard on your. I can't even imagine how I must of caused you to feel all this time. I must of hurt you so much by acting the way I did over the years. I wish I had attempted to talk to you over the time instead of just letting you watch from afar." Tim says sadly as Alexis takes a hold of his hand causing him to look at her.

"Tim that doesn't matter now. If you want to make it up to me lets start back where we were. Let's make up for the lost time together and spend what's left of our lives together." Alexis says happily giving Tim a smile as she holds his hand.

"Well in that case would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs Drake then?" Tim says causing Alexis to smile even more at his words.

"Yes Tim yes!" Alexis shouts happily.

"I just wish we could have kids though and do some of the things we could of done in our younger age." Tim says.

"Maybe we still can. We may not be as young as we used to be but we can still adopt kids and we can still do other things to show our affections." Alexis says as Tim smiles upon realizing what she is talking about.

"I'd like that very much. Now let's get out of here and go home." Tim says as he and Alexis smile.


End file.
